User blog:Gcheung28/Jurassic Park 3D Review Roundup
Remember when dinosaurs ruled the earth because Jurassic Park was one of the greatest movies EVER to get released in the 1990s? Well, the movie is making its comeback to some pretty great reviews and it seems like everyone loves it! It might make you nostalgic, but the 3D boosts the movie's greatness for both old and new fans. If you've never seen Jurassic Park, now is the time to see dinosaurs attack in 3D! Read what the critics had to say about Jurassic Park 3D and tell us what YOU thought in the comments below! Loved It! 'Danielle Samaniego - Examiner' 5 out of 5 stars After numerous viewings via DVD, TV and Blu-ray, you might assume Jurassic Park would lose a bit of luster coming back into theaters, but what fans will likely take away is that nostalgic wonderment not unlike that experienced through Sam Neil’s Dr. Alan Grant when he first sets eyes on that Brachiosaurus—it’s still a sight to behold. 'Sean O’Connell - Washington Post' Unrated “Jurassic Park” was impressive in 1993. Twenty years later, it’s flawless. 'Chris Nashawaty - Entertainment Weekly' A-''' The good news is that "Jurassic Park" is still one of the giddiest joy rides that Hollywood has ever engineered. The bad news is that the film’s 3-D makeover is pretty pointless. Ben Kendrick - ScreenRant '''4.5 out of 5 stars It’s a tasteful and respectful conversion that injects new wonder and excitement into one of the most captivating adventure movies ever made. Viewers may not be able to see or touch the attractions in real life but, with Jurassic Park 3D, Spielberg will once again make audiences believe (if only for a second) that dinosaurs can still rule the Earth – or at least the box office. 'Nell Minow - Chicago Sun-Times' Ebert: 4 out of 5 stars; Users: 3.5 out of 5 stars The film holds up remarkably well, other than the computers and walkie-talkies, which will seem to today's audiences almost as prehistoric as the paleolithic creatures. But its then-state-of-the-art special effects, a combination of mechanical creations and computer images, are still as believable as the high-techiest creatures onscreen today. 'Rafer Guzman - Newsday' 3.5 stars ...the friendly brachiosaurses, vicious velociraptors and Kong-like T. Rex are all as wondrous as you remember, even if Stan Winston's animatronics have more charm than realism. Though it's too early to tell, "Jurassic Park" might once again be the most enjoyable movie of the summer. 'Glenn McDonald - Indy Week' 3 stars The even better news is that the 3D effects genuinely enhance the thrill-ride storytelling techniques which made the movie so popular in the first place. Watching this movie again after (I don't even want to say it) two decades, I was cheered mightily by the experience. Jurassic Park remains a pretty much bulletproof piece of popular entertainment. Thought it was okay We did not find any critics who thought it was okay. Hated It! We did not find any critics hated it. Wikian Opinions What did you think of Jurassic Park 3D? Loved it! Thought it was okay. Hated it! Haven't seen it yet, but I would. I would never go see that movie! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts